


What's going on?

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Based on prompts, F/M, continuation of the last clip, i have too many feelings and i have to cope with them, julie what are you doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: "What was going on? That text didn’t make sense. Was she backing off again? Was she just trying to confuse him? What exactly was she doing?Well, sitting in his room he wasn’t going to find out, that was obvious."orTrying to fix the last clip





	What's going on?

How could he be so stupid? What kind of 19 years old boy leaves his phone at work and doesn’t think about getting it back? Yousef cursed himself as soon as he read Sana’s message.

The previous day he had been so busy at the kindergarten that he hadn’t had time to check it and then he had forgotten it at the place. Now, any normal teenager would’ve come back and got it but he thought that it wasn’t a big deal being a day without his phone. Well, surprise Yousef, it is a big deal when your crush decides to finally text you and you take 29 hours to answer her.

Now the question was, what should he answer? Should he just say yes? Should he try to act cool? Whatever, he wasn’t cool, not at all.

 ** _“_** _Of course I want to hang out with you!”_ he texted “ _What about Friday? I’m leaving on Saturday”_

He paced nervously around his room waiting for her reply. What if he had messed up? What if he had waited too long to answer? What if she already had other plans? What if…? ****

His heart skipped a beat when he heard his phone beeping. He unlocked it and saw a facebook notificacion.

 _“Oh are you leaving this Saturday? I can’t this week”_ the text said _“I hope you have the world’s best summer”_

Yousef felt his heart breaking when he read the message. Once again he had lost the opportunity with Sana. Of course she had plans, if only he hadn’t left his phone at the kindergarten. When Sana finally talks to him, he screws up. He sat on his bed and put his head on his hands. He should’ve told her sooner about his trip, he should’ve told her when he was leaving, he should’ve…

Wait a minute. Yousef took his phone and read the message again, and again, and again. There was something that didn’t make sense. He had told her when he was leaving, he actually had. On Sunday Elias had asked him when he was leaving and she had heard, she had even asked him for how long he was leaving. Why would she act like she was surprise because he was leaving that Saturday? Yousef tried to calm himself, maybe she hadn’t understood him, maybe she thought he meant the following Saturday. But no, the boys were specifically making plans for Friday because Yousef was leaving that Saturday, Sana was there she heard the whole conversation. What was going on? That text didn’t make sense. Was she backing off again? Was she just trying to confuse him? What exactly was she doing?

Well, sitting in his room he wasn’t going to find out, that was obvious.

 -x-

He knocked on the door and waiting impatiently. He was about to knock again when the door opened.

 ** _“Yousef? What are you doing here?”_** Elias asked

**_“Is Sana home?”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“Elias, is Sana home?”_ **

**_“Yes, I think so. I know my mom left but I think she’s in her room”_ **

**_“Cool”_** Yousef said trying to walk past Elias

 ** _“Wow, wow, wow, where do you think you’re going?”_** Elias said stopping him

**_“Elias I need to talk to your sister”_ **

**_“Well, like you just said, she’s my sister so before I allow you to go talk to her you’re going to tell me what’s going on”_ **

**_“That’s what I want to know. I want to know what’s going on”_** Yousef said exasperated

 ** _“Elias who is…”_** Sana said as she entered the hall **_“Yousef…”_**

She froze when she saw him. She thought she wouldn’t see him before he’d leave.

 ** _“Sana we need to talk”_** Yousef said taking a step towards her

**_“About what?”_ **

**_“About the text”_** Yousef said

 ** _“Look, I’m sorry I can’t meet…I just…”_** Sana said looking at the floor

**_“Don’t lie to me, Sana, just don’t”_ **

**_“Okay, can someone explain me what is happening? What text?”_** Elias asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

 ** _“I just want to talk to you Sana, please”_** Yousef pleaded

 ** _“Elias go”_** she just said

 ** _“Are you sure?”_** her brother asked

**_“Yes, just go”_ **

Elias nodded and left his friend and his sister alone.

 ** _“Sana, what is going on?”_** Yousef asked

 ** _“I don’t know what you’re talking about”_** she said

**_“Of course you do. Why are you talking like you didn’t know I was leaving on Saturday?”_ **

**_“I didn’t…”_ **

**_“That’s bullshit. You knew”_** Yousef took a deep breath before continuing **_“You know Sana I’m just…I’m trying really hard to understand you but you keep giving me mixed signals. We spent the afternoon together and we had what I think it was an amazing time together and then you blocked me on facebook”_**

 ** _“I blocked you before that”_** she muttered

**_“What?”_ **

**_“I blocked you before that…”_ **

**_“Okay, whatever the fact is that you blocked me and then you invited us to the karaoke place and surprise Even was there and you knew. Then you started to act super cold towards me and I tried to get closer to you and I know I was a dick when I stole your ball but I was just trying to make you smile. And then at Eva’s party you smile at me, like I wasn’t imagining things Sana, you looked at me and smiled and on Sunday you sat by me and talked to me for the first time in forever and then you add me on facebook and say you want to hang out and when I say yes you change your mind and act like you didn’t know I was leaving. Why? Why are you doing this? What exactly do you want from me?”_ **

Sana felt her chest tighten and her stomach sink. She looked at Yousef, she could see the pain in his eyes, the desperation to try to understand her but how could he when even she didn’t understand herself. She tried not to cry but she felt so bad about hurting Yousef and eventually the tears started to roll down her face.

 ** _“No, no, no, don’t cry please”_** Yousef begged her taking a step towards her **_“Sana please don’t cry, I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’m really sorry”_**

 ****Sana shook her head and looked at the floor.

**_“Sana please…I just…look Sana I like you…I more than like you, I’m in love with you and I just…I thought that maybe you felt the same but then I’ve been receiving this mixed signals from you and I didn’t know what to think. But I’m really sorry I didn’t want to make you cry, that’s the last thing I wanted”_ **

**_“I do”_** Sana muttered

_“ **What?”**_

**_“I do”_** she repeated this time looking at him **_“I do feel the same way about you”_**

 ** _“You do?”_** he took another step hesitantly

 ** _“Yes and…I’m sorry I’ve given you mixed signals it’s just…_** ” she said wiping the tears from her face **_“I saw you kissing Noora and I thought you were together but then Noora told me the truth and she told me that you liked me so I texted you because I really really wanted to hang out with you and to tell you that I like you”_**

**_“And why did you cancel?”_ **

**_“Because you’re not muslim”_** she said biting her lip

Yousef’s face dropped as he took a step backwards aware of the little space that had been between them

 ** _“I understand”_** he said nodding

**_“No you don’t. Yousef I want to be with you, I really do but I don’t know how we could make this work. I wouldn’t give up my faith for you and I would never ask you to believe in something you don’t so how could we make it work when we don’t share the same values?”_ **

**_“But we do, Sana”_** he said **_“Look, I’m not going to pressure you into being with me if you don’t feel comfortable with it but we do share the same values Sana. And I respect you and your faith so much and I would never ever do anything to keep you apart from it or to make you feel uncomfortable. If you gave me a chance I’d prove it to you. Just one chance Sana, let me show you that this can work. You put the rules and I follow them”_**

**_“Yousef…”_ **

**_“And if at any moment you want to give up, you want to stop I will respect it, it’s your decision Sana. Whatever you decide I’ll respect it.”_ **

**_“It wouldn’t be easy”_** Sana said shaking her head **_“You wouldn’t just have to convince me, you’d have to convince my whole family, everyone that is around us”_**

Yousef nodded and took his phone from his pocket.

 ** _“What are you doing?”_** Sana asked frowning **_“We’re talking about our future here and you’re texting someone?”_**

 ** _“I’m cancelling my flight”_** he said still looking at his phone

 ** _“What? Why?”_** she said but he didn’t answer, she took a step closer to him **_“Yousef, why?”_**

 ** _“Because Sana…”_** he said looking up at her **_“If I have to convince you and your whole family that I’m worthy of being with you I should get started right now, right? I can’t leave for two months”_**

 ** _“Yousef…you don’t have to do that”_** she said shaking her head

**_“I told you, I’m going to prove you that this can work, this is just the first step. So, what do you say? Would you give me a chance and make me the luckiest man alive?”_ **

Sana laughed and rolled her eyes

 ** _“Is that a yes?”_** he asked

**_“Are you sure you want to do this?”_ **

**_“I’m sure if you are”_** he said

**_“Then okay…let’s try this”_ **

**_“Yeah?”_** he asked with a big grin on his face

 ** _“Yeah”_** she said smiling

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“Yousef, yes”_ **

**_“Just wanted to make sure”_** he chuckled.

 ** _“So, what’s the next step?”_** she asked **_“Since you have it all planned”_**

**_“Oh, I’m going to make your mom fall in love with me, she’s going to love me”_ **

**_“A little cocky don’t you think?”_** she said raising her eyebrows at him

**_“I made the great Sana Bakkoush like me, after that I can achieve any goal”_ **

**_“So I’m just a goal for you?”_ **

**_“You’re more than just a goal for me, you’re my…”_ **

**_“Soulmate?”_** she finished for him with a smile

 ** _“Exactly that, you’re my soulmate”_** he said

**_“And you’re mine”_ **

_**————————x——-** ——-_

**Prompts:**

**Set at the “Sterk i din tro” klip Seen from Yousef’s pov, when he just realises he has gotten the message from Sana and then reply quickly after felling so happy, but then she turn him down. Later that evening he comes over to be together with Elias and he tries to get in contact with Sana, but she is cold towards him. He confronts her and she tells him everything or something like that  
**

**A fix-it for todays clip? where they sit down and talk about stuff, i know you’ve written a hundred fix-its now but tbh your fics make me happier than the actual show right now. I hope you are well and that your exams are going well. Love You and your writing  
**

**after Yousef read sana’s response he decides to go to her place and talk face to face**


End file.
